Body Sacrifice Sensor
Body Sacrifice Sensor - 1 Heal All, Feel all, Love No one Body Sacrifice Sensor Karin was charged with operating Orochimaru's southern base, located on a small island in the sea. There she made sure Orochimaru's prisoners behaved. She along with Suigetsu were both experimented upon by Orochimaru due to their special abilities. She and Suigetsu had a strained relationship during the times when they interacted. The Abilities Continaed here Are Odd the user's Can use Sensor Ship to tell were Chakra signal's, Sounds People anything is hiding is nearly impossible with this bloodline a Blind person could find you better than someone with sight. Also there Bodies and chakra have a strange Healing Factor Great for Medical Jutsu user's. but even if there not this bloodline still allows anyone who bites into them and suck's there Chakra to be healed. Rules: - Able To Find hidden enemy's. - Can Heal Almost all injury's not death (and not on yourself) - Can not Abosrb your own Chakra to heal but you do have a slight increased Healing Factor. - Learns Medical jutsu's Easier. Stage One Bloodline Jutsu\'s: Owner's of this Bloodline: Head of Kekkei Genkai: - Noa Hayato Hayato - lenon01 Karlek - - (open) Body Sacrifice Sensor - 2 The owner of this strange blood-line trait has become naturally adept at the use of 'Sensorship', as they naturally hold a good sense of direction, able to find concealed opponents, and all objects with the slightest hint of chakra with a large scale... This form is for those who are truly one with the ability, and use it Extremely often, to the point of Natural use in any situation... The History of the start of the blood-line, and its origins are slightly hinted at as its easier for the user to feel and sense Demon Host, and Demons... Those few who obtain this stage, or even know if its existence, are usually gifted with a full knowledge of the blood-line's history. should be a Hidden Clan... Hyotoru Clan..XD Rules: - Able To Find hidden enemies before, but now can find anything with a reiastu presence.. even items and weapons with stored sources... - A reversed effect of the former healing ability... The user can bite a comrade, and while there teeth are sinked in, there body's will sync and a healing process will begin. A persons wounds will close up, and there stamina, and reiastu supply will completely regenerate, switching there state with the user of this technique, meaning the user is fatigued, unless powerful enough to sustain this or gets off the comrade. - User is Adept at Sensing Chakra, and calls them by color due to element.. Color Scheme follows that of the guild, to the exception of Seals and 'Infused Items', which appear grey or white. - The user has become advanced enough to literally see extra sources of reiastu, separating them in there view like a visor or pair of glasses was put on... Staring at a Demon Host will reveal a different chakra 'Color' depending on the demon.. All are found by this technique, but exceptions include demons with more then one chakra-type... -Enhanced Range... The User's Sensing Ability is DRASTICALLY altered when used at its full potential, able to sense 'Battles' amongst strong Shinobi, within the range of Ten Kilometers... did a BIT of research,and just got to reading a chapter that pretty much proves Karin could really sense chakra within that much of a difference in area.. I didn't go over it however.. Bloodline Jutsu Stage Two: